Birthday Present
by ChocoIsu
Summary: "You wanted it, didn't you?", "N-No...", "You're terrible at lyinng." Roxas's birthday is near, and Namine wonders what should she get him. Halloween Special.


Hi everyone :D Just a little story for you readers out there. Actually, I was going to post another story along side this one, but I never finished the other one XD. It's just a Halloween special, and um... it's my birthday :D XD

**Disclaimer: Roxas's birthday does not belong to me. XD Lol, I mean Kingdom Hearts. **

* * *

Birthday Present

NamineXRoxas

"Sorry Miss, we don't happen to have any of the candy you were looking for. However, we do have strawberry lollipop." The store clerk apologized. I nodded and gave her a small smile.

"It's okay. Thanks for looking anyway." I waved a short goodbye and hurried along, looking at other windows. No luck. Again. Geez, what gives? Doesn't anyone have that candy?

Okay, let me start from the beginning. My name's Namine, it's October, today's a Friday, Halloween is in two days, no; I'm not looking for a pumpkin, yes; I'm looking for candy. Okay that should be enough for now...not.

Roxas, my best friend, is having a birthday party on Halloween. Yeah, he was born on Halloween. Cool, huh? Anyway, birthdays means gifts. And gifts mean a visit to my other best friend, the mall. Now, I always have to find a perfect gift. And me being picky isn't helping. So I've been thinking all month; what would be a perfect gift for Roxas? Well, it is Halloween after all so maybe I should give him candy...

Of course not just any candy. Something special. Like that certain candy I ate when i was six. It was so sweet, yet tangy and refreshing. The candy was shaped like a star too. One problem; Mom never got anymore. The store said they were sold out when she came back to buy some. I guess those free samples were a big hit. And an even bigger problem is that I don't even reme- OH MY GOD IS THAT ROXAS AND IF IT IS WHAT'S HE DOING HERE?

I stood there in awe as he talked to this girl at the ice cream shop. Oh wait, it was just Xion, his sister. I let out a sigh of relief. I was just wondering, that's all. Yep, I'm not interested in him, nor do I have a crush on him ever since seventh grade... Okay fine, fine! I admit it, I like him. It's not like it's a crime for liking your best friend right?

I saw Xion glance at my direction and smiled warmly at me, waving for me to come over. Roxas glanced at my direction and gave me a smile that made my heart skip a beat. I shakily made my way over to them and clumsily took a seat.

"Hey Namine, what's up? Looking for a last minute costume?" Roxas asked as Xion went to the store clerk to buy some ice cream for me. I felt my face redden as I shook my head. I already had my costume. A cute white witch costume, actually.

"Oh, were you buying me a present?" He smirked as he noticed he hit the jackpot. I playfully punched him in the arm and laughed.

"Girls..." He murmured as he rubbed his arm. I stuck my tongue out at him when Xion arrived with three bars of sea salt ice cream.

"Pfft, Roxas since when do you complain about girls by a little punch?" Xion teased as she handed me a bar. I giggled as he rolled his eyes.

"So Roxas, what would you like for your birthday? A little doll that looks like Axel perhaps? Or maybe a Axel night light. I'm sure I could arrange one of those."

"Xion!"

She giggled. " Geez, Roxas, chill. You know I was just kidding. But no really, what do you want for your birthday... or rather _who_?" Roxas's face turned bright red, his ears flaming. As much as I wanted to hug him right then and there, I had to know. What did he want for a birthday present? Cause I'm pretty sure candy is out.

"Um...you know, anything's fine, really." Lies. Axel got him this hot chick comic last year for Christmas. Let me tell you, we ended up with a Roxas that couldn't look at a girl straight for a whole week. That was kind of painful, considering that I would always hang out with him. But I don't blame him...sorta.

"Axel night light it is!" Xion piped up cheerfully. He groaned.

"Xion!"

_XxNamineXRoxasXx_

"Oh, what am I going to do?" I mumbled as I made my way back home. Roxas's birthday was tomorrow. And I didn't have a present. Great, just great. Even after countless hours of looking through clothes stores, sweets shops, pet shops, toy stores, heck, even a food market, she still couldn't find him a gift. I sighed in frustration as I ran a hand through my now messy hair.

"Excuse me young lady, would you mind helping me?" I looked towards where the voice was coming from. An old lady was apparently cleaning her garage. Or something like that, considering all the boxes around. I carefully stepped my way around the boxes, worn with age, and finally made my way to her.

"Would you please help me move these boxes out of the garage? It's been a while since I have done it, considering my age..." I happily smiled at her and picked up a box.

"Sure, I would be glad to help."

_XxNamineXRoxasXx_

"Phew," I said as I placed the last box into the garage. "There you go, miss. That was the last box." Wiping my slight sweat with my sleeve, I sighed in content as the old lady offered me a lemonade and a small piece of candy.

"You did a great job sweetie. Rest all you want." I smiled gratefully at her and immediately drained my glass. That really hit the spot. I smiled happily as I took the candy and checked what flavor it was. What I saw shocked me.

There, wrapped in cute pink plastic, was a star shaped candy. It looked a lot like the on I had all those years ago. The nice tangy, refreshing taste, yet sweet too. I was about to unwrap it when I suddenly got an idea. Maybe I could give this to Roxas for his birthday present. After all, after I told him about the candy, he wanted to eat it too. And he cried all afternoon when he found out he couldn't. Yes, this could be the perfect present...sorta. I mean, after he ate it, there would be no more. Maybe she had more.

"Um, if you don't mind me asking, where did you get this candy?" I asked as I tried to resist the urge to open the wrapper. The lady seemed to be lost in thought as I fiddled with the wrapper, trying not to ruin it or anything. Talk about hard.

"Hm...If my memory is right, my daughter used to own this little shop near the mall," She said, tapping her chin. "They used to sell cute little things, like charms and candy. She moved away recently, so now the store is closed. She made these candies before she left. That's my last one."

"Oh." I said, staring down at the candy. No wonder I couldn't find any.

"Did you know that candy is based on a fruit?"

Huh? "Really?"

"Yes. According to the legend, if two share the fruit, their destinies will be intertwined." She quoted, and had a far off look on her face. I blushed a bit. Destinies intertwined. Pretty intense.

"I'll be going now. Thank you for the lemonade!" I waved a goodbye and jogged out of her garage. Destinies intertwined... well Roxas was pretty much already part of my life. In the best friend kind of way. Although I wished he was more than a friend...

_XxNamineXRoxasXx_

I watched as the sun slowly set against the ocean sea, the colors in the sky brilliant. I slowly sketched out the sun in my sketch book, shading it here and there. I grabbed my orange color pencil and softly colored the sun. Hm... maybe I should add a bit of purple. Or yellow...

"Oh hey Namine. What are you doing here?" I heard a voice behind me say. Huh? I turned around to meet a pair of beautiful cobolt eyes. And a few strands of blonde, slowly waving in the air. I loved those hair strands, and how they defied gravity.

"Um Namine, I know my hair is amazing, but could you stop staring?" Roxas chuckled as I looked away and looked at the sand. Wow pretty white sand. Maybe I should sketch that out too.

I heard him plop down next to me and I automatically scooted over. My heart beat like a drum and my breathing was getting shaky. Roxas gave me a worried look. Great, just because I like him, I'm acting all funny. But this didn't usually happen.

"You okay?" He asked scooting closer to me. I scooted over a little more as he got closer. Geez, Roxas, if you stop scooting so close, I might have been fine right now. I finally reached the corner of the bench. And he was right there next to me. And my heart was beating like crazy now. I bet even he could hear it.

He grabbed me by the wrist and pulled me closer to him. I blushed as I smelled his scent, filling my nostrils. Okay Namine, get a hold of yourself. Do not become a pervert. Even though his scent is so... argh!

I felt him put his warm hand against my cold forehead, probably checking if I had a fever. His hand felt so nice against my head.

"Hm... a bit chilly but not a problem." He said, sighing with relief. I smiled warmly at him, my heart melting as he smiled back.

"So... what were you doing out here?"

"Um, you know, sketching. The usual."

"That would explain the orange thingy on your paper." He laughed as I quickly covered my drawing. Shoot, it probably looked like I was trying to draw an orange or something.

" I wasn't done! And um, I was just deciding what color to choose!"

"How 'bout red? It's the warmest color." He held my hand as he slowly used it to shade the sun a little. I blushed. Red was definitely the warmest color.

_XxNamineXRoxasXx_

I frantically looked around. Where could he be? We were all going trick-or-treating in an hour, and Roxas was no where in sight. Plus, we had to celebrate his birthday afterwards.

I huffed as I went up a tall hill, the sun setting in the background. What's with the tall hills around here. Makes it harder to look for someone. Like a certain blond head.

"Jeez, running off when have to go trick-or-treating in an hour. Not cool." I held on to my witch hat as a strong wind blew past me. I swear, I'm going to trip all over my feet today. Especially if the wind makes my hat fly away. Lots of running to do.

I stopped in front of the beach, trying to catch my breath. The sun almost disappearing, giving the sky a beautiful color. I stared is awe as my feet started walking towards the soft sand. My boots crunched against the sand as I sat down on the bench I had sat in yesterday. I smiled as the sky grew darker every second. It was such a beautiful sight. I could sit there all day. Unfortunately, I couldn't.

"Oh hey Namine." I heard someone say softy, almost whispering. I turned around to come face to face with he person I was looking for. I suddenly ran up to him and pointed an accusing finger at him.

"Where have you been mister?" I asked, raising my eyebrow. Roxas rubbed the back of his head sheepishly. I suddenly noticed his costume. He had on dark clothes and a vampire cape on, along with some silver accessories. A Gothic vampire? The costume looked really good on him.

"I went for a little walk." He said, and made eye contact with me. It was impossible to stay mad at him when I looked into his deep blue eyes. I sighed and smiled at him.

"Well, at least your here." I said, putting my hands behind my back and rocked back and forth. He smiled warmly at me and walked towards the bench. I followed behind, placing my hand on my pocket and taking out the star shaped candy. Might as well give it to him now. I ran up to him and grabbed his arm. He turned around and gave me a curious look. I blushed and placed the candy on his palm.

"Remember that candy I ate when I was young? The one you cried about all afternoon." I asked as he looked over at the candy on his palm. He nodded.

"Well, I thought you would like it. It's a birthday present from me." I smiled and closed his fingers around it. He smiled warmly at me, his eyes twinkling and gave me a hug. I wrapped my arms around him as he rested his head on my shoulder. He eventually broke the hug and sat down on the bench. I followed, straightening my dress as I sat.

He quickly unwrapped the candy and popped it in his mouth. I smiled at him as his eyes widen in surprise and a sweet smile spread across his face. So he really liked it. Even though I was dying to eat it. Well as long as he was happy. And that was all that mattered. I smiled sadly as he started making funny happy faces. He suddenly turned his head towards me.

"Hey, what's with the sad face?" He asked. Well, tried to ask. The candy was still in his mouth. I shook my head and showed him a small smile. He frowned. I suddenly looked away. I couldn't look at him. It would make me sad all over.

"You wanted to eat it, didn't you?" He asked, slowly holding my cheek with his hand. It looked like he had finished it. I suddenly made eye contact with him as he made me face his deep cobalt eyes.

"N-No..." I lied. He sighed and gave me a soft smile.

"You're a terrible at lying."

His lips suddenly made contact with my own. My eye slowly closed as I tasted the flavor of the candy. He pulled me closer into the kiss as I wrapped my arms around his neck. I hungrily deepened the kiss as he made me sit on his lap. Tangy, fresh, it tasted exactly like the candy I had. I smiled against his lips.

We eventually broke the kiss, and smiled softly at each other.

"You know Namine, you're the only present I could ever wish for."

"Not even for the Axel night light?"

"Not even for the Axel night light."

I smiled again and kissed him.

"Happy Birthday Roxas."

* * *

Yeah Happy Birthday Roxas :P LOL, and Happy Birthday myself. Who's going trick-or-treating? My mom says I'm too old XP. Lol, well for all those readers that are reading "Ice Cream" well, I'm typing up the next chapter C:. Look forward to it. Oh and also, about the other story, I might be able to finish it XD. Look forward to that too!

See ya guys later!


End file.
